create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Bully Among Us (Collab)
Second Story of Tha Adventurous Life of Julia Richardson Order Me Create Missette Rzeka Part One Julia's P.O.V. Dear Nori, '' ''Everything is going well here. I am having fun at my art club, Penny and Summer are doing fine, and Jeremy talk to me alot :). Overall, I have been enjoying High School, but still feeling uneasy sometimes. Just not as much as it was a month ago. Write to me when you can. '' ''Julia I finished folding the note and placed it in the envelope. After licking the sides and sticking in the mailbox, I went back to drawing. My latest sketch was one of Jeremy and I, holding hands and hugging. His blush creeping upon his cheeks just gave me butterflies thinking about it! I sighed. Nori would be pleased to hear I am enjoying myself. I just wish she could attend school with us rather than running from Leo and Eugene's parent to protect me. I decided to take JJ to the park where the October smell filled my nose. I looked around and spotted many other students from school here, including Penny and Summer. JJ spotted VInny and Eryk and ran off to join them in their latest project, while I joined Penny and Summer in what they were doing. "This is so nice! I absolutely LOVE autumn!" I exclaimed to them. "Yea," Penny agreed, "It brings out the beauty in the leaves. Sometimes I like riding Buttermilk in the forest behind my house because the leaves change many great colors." Summer piped up, "And don't forget the food!" She licked her lips, "Yum!" "Well, I'm just glad most of the drama is gone here," I sighed, "I don't think my mind can take it." Just then, they spotted a girl, probably older than them combined, threatening Bobby and Norm. The latter, however, seemed very oblivious "Alright, you nerds!" The girl threatened, "Fork over what you have!" "Unfortunately, I have nothing!" Norm stated, "But you can have one of my many treasures I hide in my belly button!" "Augh! Gross!" The girl pushed him aside, "I will ''be back!" And there she trudged away. Luckily, she didn't catch the stares Julia, Penny, and Summer gave her. "Who was that?" Summer wondered. "I dunno," Penny folded her arms, "I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble when we get back to school tomorrow." Meg's P.O.V. Obviously, I wish I wasn't entangled in what happened down below, due to me being up a tree...literally. I sat on a sturdy branch and read my book as I watched a few students from my school hang around. Due to me being introverted and timid around crowds, I tend to find my comfort in books and other such objects. A couple guys I knew from grade school came over to my tree, but never recognized me. "I'm telling you, Benny, I'm boooorrrrreeeed," One guy, Johnathan "Johnney" said, "Let's go meet some cute girls or play a prank or something!" "I, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Another, Benjamin "Benny" replied, "I don't want to get in trouble. What if we just play tag?" "Ok. TAG! You're it!" Johnney tagged Benny and off they took. I looked back and Benny and felt my heart go a million miles an hour. As much as I knew Johnney and Benny, I had a crush on Benny since Jr. High. But, obviously, I never worked up the courage to speak to him. That's how much of a chicken I am. Part 2 Bobby's POV: Class started up, and Norm and I were there. The teacher spoke up. "We have a new student joining us!" They called out. "Terry, please come up and introduce yourself." The teacher called. The same girl that bullied Norm and I walked up to the front of the class. She sent a chill down my spine! "Name's Terry." She said to the class. "You're awful tall." Someone told her. "I'm 6"1. I didn't think that was ''that tall." She said. "So, Terry, how old are you?" Another student asked. I noticed her whole face turn red. "I ain't answering that. Too personal." She said. She sat back down. She has a secret, and now I wanna know it! Part 3 Stella, who went by Ella, watched as the new student sat down. Tommy, one of her best friends, fixed his glasses and leaned over to whisper to Ella. "Don't you think it's weird that no one knows the new girl's age?" He asked. Tommy wasn't exactly a quiet whisperer, so Ella shushed him, afraid that Terry might hear him talking about her. "It's not a big deal. She's probably the same age as the rest of us." Ella whispered back. Tommy shrugged his shoulders before looking back to the front of the classroom. Ella sighed and opened her notebook as the teacher started the lesson. After class ended, Tommy and Ella met up with their other friend Katie at the lockers. Katie was eager to hear about the new student, as other students had been talking about her. "I heard Terry was from the Netherlands, that would explain why she's so tall," Katie said. Tommy shook his head. "No way! She doesn't have a Dutch accent, so there's no way she could be from the Netherlands." He responded. Ella was looking on her phone, trying to select a song to play from her playlist. "Ella, what do you think of Terry?" Katie asked loudly, making Ella almost drop her phone from being startled. "Again, I could really care less about this new girl. Why is it a big deal if we don't know her age, or if she's unusually tall?" Ella exclaimed. The halls had gone unusually quiet, and soon whispers were heard as Terry walked down the hallway. Some kids hid behind their books, while others ran away as Terry walked down. Ella, Katie, and Tommy hadn't even noticed Terry walk right behind them. Ella had been rambling about how she really didn't care about the new girl before Katie noticed Terry right behind Ella. "U-um, Ella-" Katie stuttered. "What is it, Katie?" Ella sighed. Ella was turned around and shoved harshly against the lockers. "What's the big idea?" Ella yelled. Ella stood at around 5'1, so when she looked forward and saw she wasn't face to face with anyone, she looked up and gulped. A 6'1 person was shoving her against the locker, that person being Terry. "You could care less about me, eh?" Terry snarled. Ella tried to get Terry's hands off of her shoulders, but she wouldn't budge. "If you really want to know, yes, I could care less about you. Why is this a big deal?" Ella asked annoyed. Terry laughed. "I don't talk to kindly to people like you gossiping behind my back." She said. "I wasn't talking behind your back. Plus, half of the school has been talking about you anyway, why are you targeting me?" Ella asked. "Please, you're not special. You're just one more person on my list of people I hate." Terry growled. Ella was then pushed to the ground, along with her phone sliding on the floor. Terry stepped on Ella's phone. "Watch your back, blondie." She threatened. Terry walked away, glaring at anyone who looked at her. Katie and Tommy ran to help Ella up. "Ella, are you okay?!" Tommy asked frantically. "I'm fine, Tommy," Ella grumbled. Katie picked up Ella's cracked phone and handed it to her. "You'll probably need to get the screen fixed, Ell..." Katie said. "Who does that purple beanstalk think she is?" Ella said angrily. "Terry's dangerous Ella, we should probably be careful from now on around her," Tommy said. Ella laughed. "If Terry thinks I'm going to be one of her little victims, she has a whole other thing coming for her." Ella growled. Part 4 “Woah!” Peregrine, or Peri, shouted. “Did you guys see that?” Peri was quickly hushed by Aspen, and got a reply from Ares. “Yes, Peri. We’re right here.” “You best be quiet or Terry will be after you next.” Aspen whispered. “Uh huh, sure. I hear she’s after the quiet people though. You guys better watch out!” She yelled once more in a joking manner, pointing her fingers at the two boys. “Don’t worry,” Ares reassured her. “We’re safer than you.” “How’s that, Ares?” “You can be heard from across the hallway with that loud mouth of yours.” “Well, if she comes near me, I’ll grab her just like that fossil I found on my archaeological trip!” Aspen and Ares laughed slightly. “I guess we won’t have to worry about you.” Aspen said. Peri proudly crossed her arms and mischievously smiled. “I bet I could put an end to her bullying streak too.” “Eh, let’s not go that far.” Ares put his finger in front of Peri’s mouth, since she had yelled again, and people were around listening to their conversation. “Just you wait, guys! I can do it!” The two boys laughed, and the three went their ways. Part 5 Finn's P.O.V. Everyone in my club seemed to be a bit off today. I've heard there was a troublemaker going around the school, but should that be a reason why they can't work on what they're working on? "Everyone, let's not worry about her right now," I told my club members, "Let's just enjoy the Art Club, because that's where our safety zone is." I chuckled "At the moment." "Yea!" Vesper agreed with me, "Why I've never been bothered by some bothersome bully, am I right?" As everyone was getting ready to leave, Julia walked over to the desk I sat in to ask me something important. Though mesmorized by the grey cross stiched to her mint green hoodie with two grey stripes on her sleeves, I listened to what she had to say. "...I'm very worried Terry might hurt someone I love, Finn," Julia sighed, "She's being so mean to everyone, and sometimes I just feel like teaching her a lesson!" "As much as you think that would fix everything, that is sadly not the case," I explained, "Just being mean to a bully will infact make you a bully yourself. Try being nice to her." "Nice?" Julia made a confused face. "Yea, nice!" I nodded, "We sometimes do things that aren't pleasing, but the Lord is always kind to us. We need to do the same with our enemies." "I'm still kinda confused," Julia shrugged. "Tell you what," I wrote a verse down a little slip of paper and gave it to Julia, "How about you read Matthew 5:44 when you get home? That verse should explain the situation." "Okay," Julia shrugged, "I will." Johnney's P.O.V. Why does every girl think my brother is cute?! I can be cute too! I'm practically a chick magnet! But noooooo, Benny has to be the one to get all the girls, and they make him nervous! By the time we were walking home that day, I confronted him about the situation. "Benny, this is proposterous!" I exclaimed, "Can you at least make me look attractive so that all the ladies will come to me?" "I-i'm sorry, brother," Benny stuttered, "But, it's not my fault! I'm just doing what a regular person would do. They just...are nicer to me! I g-guess." I sighed, "True. And besides, if I hang with you more often maybe they'll eventually surcumb to my charms." Before Benny could say anything, we bumped into Omega, or Meg, our chidlhood friend. "Oh, s-sorry!" Meg apologized, "I was just reading and I wasn't watching where I was going!" "Fine," I stated. "It's okay, Meg," Benny smiled at her, "We knew it was an accident." My brother humbly beamed from ear to ear, "B-by the way, what'cha reading?" "Oh, um," Meg scanned the front of her book, which looked a little ominous to me, "It's called Requim of the Mind's Eye. ''I've read this book a few times already, that I know it in and out." "Well, what's it about then?" I asked. "It's about this wallflower who falls in love with a mysterious Seer," Meg explained, "Once she gets to meet him more often, she goes on this long journey through a subconscious like no other. Unfortunately, she goes through a change in her that makes her more possessive and yandereish. She tries to control this side of her but ends up going insane." Both me and Benny looked shocked. Meg continues to explain the plot of the story, "But this story just doesn't have a good story plot. It has many uses of symbolism, foreshadowing, and other traits that make a book...well...amazing. It may be a bit of a horror story, and wouldn't be recommended for the faint-hearted, but the story itself makes up for amazing plot devices and character development." When she finished, both Benny and I were a bit shocked by the way Meg explained things. This book sounded fierce. She then realized her words and hid herself in her hands, shyly, "I'm sorry....I-I'm rambling aren't I?" Before I could say that she was, Benny stopped me and told her, "Not at all. I think it's great that you're interested in those things! I never knew you to be interested in horror, Meg." Meg blushed, "Well...it's my favorite book. I'd be happy to lend you a copy..." she turned away from Benny and toyed with her hair, "If...if you want." Benny smiled warmly at her, "Maybe I can...try." Meg smiled at him. He returned her smile. All this smiling and blushing seemed to go on forever, until I pulled Benny away towards our house, "K, bro, we gotta go. See ya, Meg!" Meg just waved. Part 6 Leo's POV: That Terry girl is pretty scary. She's nothing I can't handle, but I don't want to hurt her. I was with Eugene, and he was talking about how he swallowed glue on accident. I heard a laugh behind me. I looked back. It was none other than Terry. "Uh, hey, Terry." I said. "Hey." She responded. "Sorry I eavesdropped, but that story was pretty funny." She said. She walked away. Terry's POV: I noticed, like, 2 girly girls near me. "Terry, you have to tell us your secrets! You have the school on your thumb, and you just showed up!" One of them said. "Threats are empty." I told her. I walked away, and heard them laughing. I walked into the girls bathroom, a tear falling from my face. Unfortunately, I saw two girls. Ella and Katie, last I checked their names. This would take some explaining. Part 7 Silence. The only sound that was heard was Katie's bubblegum popping after she blew a bubble. "Katie, let's go," Ella said, glaring at Terry. Katie was about to follow along with Ella, but she stopped when she saw a few tears on Terry's face. "Ella..." Katie started to say. "What, Katie?" Ella sighed. "Terry's crying, maybe we should ask her what's wrong," Katie whispered. Ella almost laughed. "She's made plenty of other people cry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ella whispered back. "Ella, she's a person too. Why are you being so mean?" Katie asked. "Katie, I don't care what happens to Terry in her life. She can deal with her problems herself." Ella responded. Katie frowned. Ella was her best friend, but she could be coldhearted sometimes. "You can go, I'll catch up with you at lunch." She told Ella. Ella opened her mouth to say something, but she just waved her hand in annoyance. "Fine, Katie. See you later, I guess." Ella said rolling her eyes as she opened the bathroom door and slammed it closed. After Ella left, Terry finally opened her mouth. "I don't need your sympathy, or anyone else's" She spat. "I never said I felt sorry for you," Katie responded. Terry stood quietly again, trying to think of something to say back to Katie. "But...that doesn't mean I'm not willing to listen to what's wrong. If you want to tell me, that is." Katie said. Though Ella had stormed out, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on Katie and Terry's conversation through the door. She couldn't believe that Katie was trying to talk to Terry, who was nothing but a bully, about her problems. Ella had heard enough, she didn't really care about what had happened to Terry. "If Katie wants to be friends with a bully, then so be it," Ella growled, walking away from the door. TBC Part 8 Peri had heard Terry’s voice and saw Katie leave. ''Finally. Now I can talk some sense into that Terry person. Peri turned the corner, but was shocked to see Terry crying. She thought for a moment, and came up with the idea that Katie had already done something to make Terry cry. Before she could leave, Terry looked up and saw Peri. “What do you want?” Terry wipes the tears off her face. “Nothing, sorry. I’ll just go.” Peri replied. She had just turned around when Terry began to talk again. “I know what you said. Your words got back to me.” “What words?” “I hear you said you could end my bullying streak. I also heard that you told your two friends to watch out for me.” “They should, really. We know you’re dangerous.” “I think you should be the one watching out. Not only for me, but for yourself.” Peri shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re saying, but if you’re suggesting I’m the bad one here, you’ve got more problems than just being rude to others.” “Don’t let yourself get too prideful, kid.” “I’d best be leaving now. It was a mistake to try and come talk.” Terry glared as Peri exited through the hallway, and once she was gone, she let some final tears fall down her cheeks. Part 9 Julia's P.O.V. Once I got home that day, I decided to look up that verse that Finn suggested to me and read it: "But I say to you, love your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those who hate you, and pray for those who spitefully use you and persecute you" I read it over again and questioned it. Love my enemies? How can I love my enemies when they are being mean to me? JJ wondered what I was doing reading over the verse. "There's a bully in the High District," I explained to him. "A bully?!" JJ repeated, "Aren't you going to do something?!" "Yea," I smiled, "I am gonna try to be her friend." "Why?" JJ wondered. "Well, maybe she doesn't have any friends and she doesn't know how to get one," I answered, "I'll try tomorrow and see if I can do it. Just not by myself. Oh, and watch out for Yves tomorrow, K?" "Yea, sure," JJ rolled his eyes. The next day, I met Penny and Summer so I could tell them my plan. "Ok, partner, I don't know which water you've been drinkin, but this is insane!" Penny exclaimed, "Why should we befriend Terry?" "Because she doesn't have any friends," I explained, "Let's just try." Luckily, I spotted Terry stomping around the courtyard. Now was my chance! "Hey, Terry!" I called her over. Terry turned and stomped towards me, "What?!" I gulped, "Look, I notice you've been looking kinda lonely lately. Well, I was wondering....maybe you wanna walk to class with us? We can get to know each other more." "No one needs to know me more!" Terry growled, "And I wouldn't wanna walk to class or home with any of you morons!" And with those words, Terry stomped away. "Well, that went wrong," Penny shrugged. "That's probably the loneliness talking," Summer mentioned, "I bet on the inside she'd be wishin' she'd walk with us!" Penny's P.O.V. I don't know what Julia's been thinkin', but I trust her. Later on, I tried meeting up with William to get his take on the whole befirending Terry thing. However, when I found him, he was talking to Persephone! I didn't catch their whole conversation, but I overheard that Willian forgave ''her. "Oh, William! I'm so pleased!" Persephone hugged William and toyed with his hair in a flirtatious way, "And maybe you can reconsider meeting up later?" "Um..well...," William started to turn red, "I...I...I don't know." Ok, now I got REAL worried. If he started liking Persephone again, who will protect me when I'm going through another depression phase? Part 10 Warren's POV: "William, how could you ''forgive her, after she blatantly accused Penny of trying to kill herself for attention?!" I asked my brother. "Sh-she seemed really sorry!" William argued. "That's what she wants you to think!" I told him. He sighed. No POV: Terry was by herself. She was talking to herself in the girl's bathroom. "They mean well, so why did you push them away? Because I don't deserve friends. I mean, I'm 19, I was expelled from my past 3 schools, and I'm useless." Terry said to herself. Terry looked behind her, and saw Ella. "What, you want to get clocked in the jaw or something?" I asked her. TBC Category:Blog posts